


Простыни

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sheets, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В течение многих дней Шерлок дефилирует в простыне. Джон устал видеть один и тот же цвет каждый день.





	Простыни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801185) by [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71). 

Услышав стук в дверь, Джон оторвался от ноутбука. Со вздохом сохранив свою работу, он встал, чтобы встретить пришедшего.

– Добрый день, Джон, – поприветствовал его Майкрофт, когда он открыл дверь.

– Майкрофт, – ответил Джон, отойдя в сторону, чтобы позволить старшему Холмсу войти в квартиру.

– Шерлок дома? – спросил Майкрофт, устроившись в кресле Джона.

Как будто ожидая его реплики, Шерлок, завёрнутый в простыню, вплыл в комнату и грациозно, словно завершая пируэт, улёгся исполненной на высоком художественном уровне массой на диване.

Майкрофт и Джон наблюдали за его дефиле с изумлением.

– Чай? – предложил Джон.

– Было бы хорошо.

Из глубин простыни на диване послышалось фырканье. Джон с Майкрофтом его проигнорировали. Заварив чай, Джон уселся в кресло Шерлока. 

– Сколько времени это продолжается? – спросил Майкрофт, кивнув в сторону брата.

– Уже четвёртый день, – ответил Джон. – Я не возражаю против простыни как таковой, но я немного устал от одной и той же каждый день. Я думаю о покупке других. Цветных, возможно, и фланелевых, если это продолжится и зимой.

– Я могу предложить шелковые для маскарадного костюма, – заметил Майкрофт.

Джон кивнул, соглашаясь. С дивана донеслось ещё фырканье, но оно, как и предыдущее, было проигнорировано. Они разговаривали, пока пили чай, а потом Майкрофт встал, чтобы уйти.

– Дайте мне знать, если есть ещё что-то из гардероба моего брата, во что я могу внести свой вклад, – предложил он Джону, когда выходил из квартиры.

Закрыв за Майрофтом дверь, Джон повернулся, чтобы с нежностью посмотреть на своего детектива. Он действительно чудесно выглядел в своей простыне.

На следующий день Шерлок оделся и ушёл в морг. Он вернулся домой в тот момент, когда по лестнице поднимали несколько больших коробок. Зайдя в квартиру, он нашёл Джона, стоящего посреди нескольких открытых коробок и смеющегося.

– Что тебя так рассмешило? – спросил он, когда повесил на крючок пальто.

Заглянув в коробку, Джон достал стопку тёмно-фиолетовой ткани. Увидев озадаченное выражение на лице Шерлоке, Джон встряхнул и развернул ткань.

– Простыни? Зачем Майкрофт прислал коробки с простынями? – спросил Шерлок в замешательстве. 

– Я упомянул, что люблю тебя в простыне, но устал видеть тебя в одном и том же цвете всё время, – ответил Джон.

– Поэтому он прислал разные цвета. 

Джон кивнул.

– Мне не нравится, что Майкрофт вмешивается в наши жизни, – буркнул Шерлок.

Джон подошёл к нему, всё ещё держа в руках фиолетовую простыню.

– И мне, – признался он, прижавшись к Шерлоку. – но у него превосходный вкус в простынях, и я хотел бы увидеть тебя завёрнутым в этот цвет, прежде чем разверну.

Шерлок уставился на Джона, а затем выхватил у него из рук простыню.

– Дай мне пять минут, – сказал он, направившись в спальню, – я хочу убедиться, что она правильно обернута.

Начав обратный отчёт, Джон улыбнулся.


End file.
